Nothing as it seems
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a girl has to stop a prophecy from taking place? And than she finds out something about herself she never knew?


Wow, another one of my ancient stories, I started this 3/07, sad really..... Again I don't own......

Chapter 1: You owe me

A girl was leaning against the wall, awaiting for her friend that she normally walked with. He was smart and chromatic. But usually hung around two people she just wanted to kill. She looked at her watch, 'Shuichi's late? Now this has got to be a bad-'

"Hey girly!" She clutched her fists, flames in her eyes, "Would you like to die today Urimeshie?" He laughed, "It's so much fun getting you all wild up." She gave him a glare, muttering, "I'll show you wild up when I kick your sorry ass from here to planet X." She saw Shuichi, "So what are you bailing on me for this time? Mother in hospital, no you used that one, dog ate your homework? Dog has rabies? What?"

"I'm visiting some relatives in the country." She rolled her eyes at him,

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England." Yuskay came up behind her, "Nice to meet you-" She spun around and punched him in the face, "Not in the mood for

sarcasim! How long will you be gone this time?"

"Only for a week."

"Ya know you really are stretching me thin. I'm starting to run out of lies, well the good ones at least. Last time both of us could have been caught." He gave her a questioning look, "Why?"

"She saw right through it! Do you know I'm risking my neck for you! Tell me what is really going on!"

"Sorry I can't."

"Can't my foot! You mean you won't! Shuichi......." He handed her a stack of note cards, "What?"

"For our presentation, promise me you won't skip?"

"Ya know me, if I don't like it, I won't do it. You do realize the only reason why I cover your sorry excuse for an ass is because we're old time friends. If it wasn't for the fact we go all the way back to the play pen, I'd tell ya to fuck off."

"Kat-"

"Oh don't use that tone! That doesn't work on me any more. Ever since mother kept using it!" She stuck out her tongue in a childish way. Than her face got serious, "No one if forcing you to anything you don't want to do right. You can tell me, and I'll make sure that they never come near you ever again!" Than she saw someone she never saw with the person she could at least stand, "So who's spike?" He glared at her, "That doesn't work. So bug off!" She than heard whistling, "Lookie what we have here!" "Rob, don't you have first years to go and rob?"

"Done."

"You do realize that I will put you into the hospital?" Shuichi looked at her,

"Who are these guys?"

"Punks from the building I live in."

"What do they want?"

"A daily beating apparently."

"How long has this been going on." She cocked an eye brow, "I can handle them. And if ya think being a pastifist will work. Wrong. Ya got to beat it into them." He had a worried expression, she smirked, "This will only take five seconds at the most." Yuskay and Kuwabara held each other. Kat dragged the last unconious body to the dumpster and threw the last of the three in. She walked back and dug through her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my lock."

"Why?" Than an evil and cruel smile crossed her face, "You should know why!"

"Kat don't."

"I have no idea what you're saying!" She went over and locked it. She than looked at him and said point blankely, "I will figure out what you are doing one of these days Shuichi, it will only be a matter of time." There was a beeping, "Crap. I'm late. Oh before I forget, Shuichi, can I bumb some money off of you?"

"Why?"

"What part of, you woke me up ealier than you normally do, I left the house earlier than normal, and I was standing here waiting for you."

"What does that have to do with money?"

"Because I forgot my lunch." She than held up the note cards, "or else I don't have to do this report." He handed over a five to her, "Yah! Now I won't starve!" She dissappeared around the corner. Yuskay looked at him, "Are you sure she's normal? One moment she's nice, and the next she's locking some people up in a dumpster."

"You get used to the way she acts."

"Huh?"

"Do you understand why she dresses and acts that way?"

"Does it look like it?"

"She lost her mother a few years ago. She was than raised by her brother and father. She has her mother's spirit. If anyone tells her that she needs to change, she immediately confronts them. Also she's loyal to those she deems needs her loyalty. Yuskay, if you showed her an ounce of respect, she would do just about anything within reason for you."

"Like you?"

"Like she said, we go back a long way. Most deem her trouble, all she's doing is trying to keep herself occupied, if you could call it that." Than they heard a voice, "About time that mortal girl left." Yuskay greeted the girl, "Hello Boton."

"Ready to go?" Yuskay graoned, "As we will ever be. Are you sure there isn't a second option?" She opened a portal, "I guess not." He sighed. Third period rolled around. After her presentation lunch would be her ajective. She shocked her teachers by actually being at school. Either she wasn't in school, or she skipped the classes she hated. She heard her name being called, 'yippy, I have to present know. What I wouldn't do for a distraction.'

"Boton! Shut that portal, we can't let these things get to the ningenkai!" Yuskay tried to keep, well what ever it was away from his face. The demon's head had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. No matted how much effort was put forth in slicing, dicing, or blowing up the demons, more and more came. But there was a demon, that was standing in her way. No matter what she did, the demon anticipated her moves, "I can't! When ever I move, he moves as well, I think he's psyic!"

"Oh nice! Not! Can anyone help her, uh guys. Shit!" He than relized that they had been moved apart, yards apart that is. And everyone had their own problems.

Kat looked down at a notecard to get the information she needed to continue, only to interupted by an ear splitting scream, "Demon!" Her head snapped up,she muttered, "What the hell." It was no demon she had read about or seen. But rather a cross of several demons, most likely all their advantages. 'Mother is this the reason why you went to warn that thumb sucker that this will happen? Damn, why did my powers have to be bound? I have to get to the old goat!" The demon broke through the window, everyone scrambled out of the room, 'Baby, you will die. Just as soon as I get out of this mess!' The demon came at her, she took the chain she kept with her, she heated it with her powers, and wrapped it around the things neck. It screched in pain. But soon it fell to the ground, life less. The chain cooled. She wrapped the metal chain around her, 'So these things are what mother was talking about. Nice, not.' She ran to the window and jumped out the window, landing on the ground softly. The clouds were dark, and lightning crackled against the dark clouds. Demonic energy was all she could sense. Kat dashed up the temple steps, three at a time, the door went crashing against it's frame, "Yo, Old goat! I need you to unbind my powers! Old goat? Yukina are you even here?" Than a girl dressed in blue appeared, "What is it Kat chan?"

"Where's the Old goat?"

"She left a little bit ago."

"Damn! You wouldn't happen to know how to, oh I don't know, unbind my powers?"

The girl shook her head innocently, "Sorry, I don't know how."

"Do you know where she would be?"

"Fighting the monsters in the city." A vein popped up, "I know that, but where specifically."

"Where ever the Spirit Detectives are fighting."

"Nice. That was of use. Not. Wait a moment, she didn't bind all my powers. Hinakiu, I summon you! Sniff out that Old goat so I can tear some demons apart, than tear the thumb sucker a new one!" The demonic dog bowed, than ran out the door, 'Great, more running.' Yuskay looked over an almost demolished car, "What the hell are these things?" Than a blast came careening at his head, forcing him to duck. "Where are all these things coming from?" Than a voice answered from behind them, "A lab in the Maliki, that my mother tried to tell the thumb sucker, but he wouldn't believe her." Genki looked at her, "You foolish girl! What are you doing here?"

"Here to claim my powers and blast these things into pieces. Than go and kill someone that could have easily prevented this whole damn mess." She turned around to face a demon, "Lightning spear!" Energy crackled from her hand, and golden rod with a spear on the tip. The demon began to back down, than it spoke,"Mi lady, help me." Than she reconized the person, 'I'm sorry, I cannot help you.' Than it seemed like the creature went back. She pointed her weapon at him, 'May god have mercey on you.' Than golden light came out of the tip. And the creature was distroyed. The same light went to the one that that had Koenma and the others pinned. She walked over, Koenma screamed, "How did you get your powers back?!?!" She looked at him, "See unlike you some people actually believed my mother. Genki, only bound some of my powers, but not all." Yuskay looked at her, "How can you kill these things?"

"My mother tried to kill them all herself. She feared for this world that she had come to love. She also feared for her mortal mate, and my brother and I." She kneeled infront of Genki. Koenma screamed, "Don't you even think about it!" She did the one thing that she felt a reason to do, flip him off. Genki placed her her fingers around the mark, and concentrated her powers, Kat felt a unleashing of her powers. The creatures stopped making a rackit. She looked over the car, they were all backing up, "Looks like they know what's about to go down. And Shuichi, you have some explaining to do." She jumped over the car, and she would finish what her mother started.


End file.
